


Just a Kiss Is All

by Grizi



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Their First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grizi/pseuds/Grizi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate kissed him because it was the only way to distract the thug...but it caused all sorts of problems...biggest of all was her lack of concentration on this case!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Kiss Is All

**Author's Note:**

> So when I originally wrote this back in Season 3 when it aired, I held on to it thinking it needed to be extended. After pulling it off the shelf and having my new muse take a look, I've (ok, JW, we've) decided that it really didn't need anything more! Of course, this is now a season and a half old, but I love to explore Kate and Rick's relationship when we ALL knew it was so going to happen! Enjoy! R&R - reviews are love!

It was the kiss that did it. Damn! As long as she hadn't kissed him, everything would have been fine. Her life was complicated enough without having thoughts of Castle and his incredibly arousing kiss invading her thoughts.

She had been able to chalk up her feelings of attraction to him to their closeness. To their being pretty much in each other's hip pockets. Until that damn kiss, she had thought that it was her attraction only, that Castle was just an annoyingly handsome friend who had made her fall in love with him.

She'd fought it. She'd surrounded herself with men who were not Rick. Men who were fun in bed but not much more. They were something to distract her, but each and every one was not Richard Castle. Even then, she still thought about him. Thought about the possibility of them together. But until that kiss, it had all been fantasy. Now, the fantasy was headier, stronger, more in-your-face than she'd ever wanted.

Until that damn kiss, she could pretend that it was all in her head. But now…now, it was more physical. She relived that kiss at the strangest times. The feel of his hands on her face…his lips gently kissing hers…the look in his eyes when he pulled away. What was it he was feeling in that moment? She knew she'd been stunned at first. But as she had glanced at the goon they were trying to convince, she'd felt herself drawn to him and was leaning in to take another taste. It started out as a way to distract the goon…she even kept her eyes on him…but when Castle's tongue invaded her mouth, she forgot where they were for a moment…forgot what she was supposed to be doing. It was only a moment, but the feel of his mouth on hers, the feel of his tongue sparring with hers caused a small little groan to escape her…Sure, she could have passed it off as playacting, but deep down she knew it had awakened the passion she had been trying to avoid admitting was there.

It bothered her that she had had to cut that moment, that kiss short…but when she'd seen the goon finally turn around, convinced that they were just two lovers hot for each other, she knew she had to make her move. Ryan and Esposito were in trouble.

Castle's "That was amazing," mimicked her own thoughts. And she knew that if they hadn't had two officers in trouble at that moment, she would have gone back into his arms. Luckily, and for the best, Castle had added, "Th-the way you knocked him out, I mean…it was…"

He'd given them both an out, but she didn't think he saw the way she touched her lips as she headed into the warehouse.


End file.
